Burned
by Tempremental'Bones
Summary: Set in the Later part of Season 2. Daryl & Andrea based fic - Rick sends them on a run after an altercation between Andrea & Shane and they discover they have more in common than they thought, that's when a real relationship begins to develop for both parties and feelings they never thought they'd share. Rated T for now, but may move to M in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Nothing but my own imagination.

AN. This is set in the later part of season 2 on the Farm and mainly a Daryl/Andrea fic. I know a lot of people don't ship these two, but I think the show made a big mistake not developing the relationship these two characters could have had if they'd not totally ruined Andrea's credibility in season 3. I would have liked to see more of the comic book Andrea be developed into her season 3 character, but hey that's just my opinion.

I hope you enjoy it enough to stick with it. I'm aiming for 4-5 chapters max.

* * *

He didn't know why Rick had chosen the two of them to go out on a run. The Farm was doing just fine, although he suspected that the man wanted to put some distance between Shane and Andrea. Since the two had returned from their little trip – Daryl thinks it was a few days ago, but he wasn't sure cause days just kinda moulded together lately - they'd seemed to be some sort of relationship forming between the two; Daryl was sure they'd been 'at it' to put it mildly, but after Sophia and the announcement of Lori's pregnancy, they'd turned on each other almost.

The looks they shared weren't filled with secretive grins and smirks, but with horror and disgust; mostly from Andrea at what she'd done with Shane. Daryl could see it written clearly on her face, he'd seen it on some of the faces of the women he and Merle had woken up to after a night of heavy drinking. Then today when the group had heard shouting and screaming from the two, what they came upon I the kitchen was shocking to all of them, he though Andrea was gonna blow Shane away, she'd drawn her weapon on the man and he was goading her to use it on him. If it wasn't for Ricks soothing tones talking her down Daryl thought she would have shot Shane then and there.

It wasn't until now driving to the local convenience store that Daryl noticed the red marks and the start of the bruises on her unmarred skin. He slammed the brakes on and her arm shot out in front of her to brace herself.

"Jesus Daryl!" She said through a rushed breath. "What the hell was that?"

He was gripping the steering wheel so hard it was hurting, his nostrils were flared and his teeth ground together.

"Daryl?" she said with genuine worry.

"He do that?" he pointed to the marks and she drew her jacket tighter around her. "Is that what that was about?" She remained quiet, her face an unreadable mask. "Ok then." He threw the truck into drive and spun the steering wheel to do a 180.

"What are you doing?" she gasped and grasped the wheel.

"Im'a go back an' kick his ass!" he stated.

"Don't be so dramatic." She deadpanned. "I don't need no knight in redneck armour to save my honour Daryl." Her words stung more than he let on, he wanted to kick her ass out of his truck and let her walk back to the Farm in the stifling heat.

He knew they all still looked at him like he didn't belong. They only needed him to make sure they had food in their stomachs, other than that he wasn't no use to them, but he thought he shared a common ground with Andrea.

"I'm sorry." She said and fell back heavily against the seat of the cabin. "That was uncalled for and extremely rude." He remained quiet, assessing the sincerity of her words and when he noticed the watery rims of her eyes he coughed out his response, knowing she was being genuine.

"Been called worse." She chuckled then and wiped at her eyes fiercely shaking her head. "Why didn't you say anythin'?" he asked.

"I haven't exactly been a pillar of the community lately." Her reference to the Beth situation most probably put her in the same category as Shane and his crazy, but Daryl could see her logic if he was honest.

"You should of shot him and done us all a favour." He spat and accelerated away towards the store. The shock on Andrea's face was disappointing for him to see. He wanted to see the fire he'd seen in her eyes, before Amy. He'd seen it a little lately and in that kitchen when she'd been ready to shot that crazy bastard, but now she was back in that place and he hated seeing her there. "Why was ya fightin' anyway?" he quizzed and Andrea looked down at her shoes, biting her bottom lip between her teeth.

"He wanted something I didn't want to give him again." Daryl could hazard a guess at what it was and it made his blood boil even more.

"And what he didn't like hearing no for an answer?"

"Pretty much."

The only sound after that was the quiet thrum of the cars engine and the sound of the tires on the tarmac.

* * *

Let me know what you think and depending on reviews I'll try to update another chapter in the week.

Jada x


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination.**_

_**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, but we had an OFSTED inspection last week in my school and then I was in Ireland for a wedding over the weekend and didn't have time to post anything. But here goes and I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Only a few deserted cars sat silently outside the boarded up store front, their dirt caked window screens emphasizing the now statuesque purpose they'd been given in this new world. Daryl slowed to a stop outside the; still in pretty good condition, building and switched off the engine, eyes scanning the surrounding area for any signs of trouble. It seemed they had more to worry about than just geeks lately.

He looked to his riding companion; both shared a look of understanding and exited the vehicle, he with his crossbow and Andrea with her trusted sidearm as she came to flank his left making their way to the main door of their target. The shade of the stores wooden canopy was a welcome reprieve from the assaulting rays of the midday sun, but the eerie quiet that enveloped the area did nothing for his nerves and the lack of any activity; dead or not, put him on edge. He could see the same unease in Andrea's body language to, she was wrought with tension, her senses on high alert as her gaze flicked from left to right searchingly.

When he felt her back press against his he flinched slightly, the heat radiated from her in waves and the words 'Invasion of personal space' seemed appropriate, but trivial considering their circumstances. He knew she felt his reaction because she moved slightly away. "Something seems off her." She whispered. Brushing his actions away easily with no offense taken at all.

The fact that these people seemed to know how to react to him and accepted his moodiness after only a couple months of being near each other; without actually knowing one another at all, was a level of weird he didn't need to explore, but kept invading his mind. Stupid brain-Focus!

He looked down at the shiny new chain and padlock that wrapped around the door, its newness worrying that someone was already occupying the building or had laid claim to it at least – not that he cared, this new world meant looting was necessity and unless there was someone inside, it was free for the taking in his eyes.

"Wait here. I'm gonna check the back." He told her. As he made to move she grabbed his forearm, the heat transference from her skin once again burning into his flesh and he wondered how she didn't look like she sweating up a storm with how hot she always was? In fact she always looked quite beautiful despite their current lack of amenities and shower facilities.

"Shouldn't we stick together?" she quizzed, her eyes betraying her confident air. She was right, but he was worried that whoever might be here or might show up and feel threatened wouldn't be as scared if they saw her first.

"Need you to keep an eye out." He replied and pointed out to the cars. "Maybe you could see if there's anything of use in those?" She sighed indignantly and rolled her eyes, he had to chuckle as she turned away amused at her childish tantrum and the way her fists clenched at her sides while she mumbled something he could barely make out, like 'Seriously, Lookout…Cause I'm a woman …Stupid idea." under her breath.

He moved quietly around the side of the building, the sun beating down against his skin like a huge hot oven and he noticed that the yellowing, dry grass agreed with his assumption that it was gonna be a long dry summer and it wasn't done searing their flesh for a while yet. As he rounded the edge of the building he spotted 2 geeks feasting on some kinda animal by the stores dumpsters; by the looks of it, it was a bird, most probably been injured and couldn't get away from the chomping jaws and bony grasp of the dead. He disposed of them quickly, his bolts finding their occupied targets easily and he pulled them from the rotting skulls with a squelch.

If he was honest, it irked him some that this seemed all too natural nowadays to kill these things that used to be people, human beings and it didn't really matter. He wasn't a naïve child to think there was some 'cure' for whatever this was because dead or undead; there is no coming back from that. Now they were just…target practice.

He heard rapid but light footsteps approaching and spun quickly, pulling his gun from its place at his back. Andrea rounded the corner and stopped abruptly at seeing his raised weapon.

"Whoa it's just me." She said in a whispered haste.

"I said stay up front." He snapped, not liking the fact she disobeyed him, but liking it just the same. It was nice to see her getting back to her old self a bit more. She shot him an angry glare and a breath of air rushed from her nostrils like a raging bull.

"We got a bigger problem." She sighed tampering her anger and signalled over her shoulder.

He came closer and peered over her shoulder at a sight he dreaded more than anything. There was a small head heading towards them, more than the two of them could handle and if it wasn't for his total focus on the danger heading towards them he would have been a little more aware of their close proximity to one another and how his body was reacting despite his brain. He'd unconsciously tugged her closer to bring her more behind the building, almost pressing her between himself and the wall like her protector as the 20 or so approached; a few already meandering amongst the cars in the front of the store. Their eyes connected for the briefest of moments and he saw the complete trust she had in him in the depths of her green-blue orbs. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel a swell of pride in that, but now was not the time to dwell on it. He could do that later.

"Shit!" he cursed aloud.

Feeling her move away was when the realisation of how close they had been filtered through his brain and the loss of her body heat despite the weather was strangely disconcerting. He grabbed at her arm, her body jerking at the unexpected halt and when she looked at him with an indignant expression once again he was elated to see the fire in her that he thought was dwindling.

"We ain't getting' in tha' way. Door's bolted shut." He said gruffly.

"But look." She pointed up at the roof. "It's not that high and we can use the drainpipe to get up." She continued and moved towards it.

He brushed past her and gripped the metal pipe, pulling at it to test its strength. It seemed solid enough to take his weight, so she'd have no problem.

"Get goin' then." He said and motioned for her to start up. She holstered her weapon quickly, shooting him a sarcastic expression and begun to ascend.

That's when the moans got louder and he knew that they had little time left before the herd was on them so without thought he stepped up behind Andrea and placing his hands on her firm ass; something he think about and appreciate at a later time, he shoved her upwards in haste.

"Hey." She yelped above him.

"Get goin' Blondie." He commanded and she willingly complied at the sight of the first geek rounding the corner.

He let her continue alone and swung his crossbow in the air, letting the readied bolt fly through the mangled eye socket of the walker and splattering out the other side of its skull. He heard Andrea yell at him that she was 'Up' and to 'Move it' so he tossed his crossbow up to her waiting hands and jumped the pipe. Just then 5 more geeks came from his left and 3 more from his right. "Shit." He cursed again and at the sound of his voice and the smell of his flesh they all groaned in unison as he tried to scramble up the metal.

He reached for Andrea's extended hand, their palms connecting in a sweaty grip, but just as he though he was clear of their decaying grasp one of the dead caught his ankle in its vice-like bony grip. "Get of me ya son'v bitch!" he yelled, shaking his leg furiously to try and get it off. It didn't want to comply and the chomping jaws and gnashing black teeth of all the frenzied dead seemed to give it some unseen strength.

He could feel his grasp slipping as the sweat poured from his skin, he looked up at Andrea who was pulling against his arm with a vicious strength of her own, her eyes set in steely determination to get him up on the roof and he'd be damned if these things were getting him for lunch. He turned around and in looking at the reaching hands he knew he needed to do something risky to get out of this. If only he could get a better grip…

A loud 'Bang' sounded in his ear, followed by a 'Whoosh' as the bullet whipped past his ear. The crack and slap of shattering bone and brain reverberated through his drum and as the body of his undead friend lost its hold on him he felt the pull of his living one pull him up and over the ledge; the two of them landing in a sweaty, breathy heap on the hot black roof of the store. They grinned at one another in celebration and Andrea chuckled; although his was probably far less wide than hers, but then a look of fear fell on her face when she looked at the blood that caked his pants leg. She moved like lightening then and tore at the fabric of his jeans, pulling up the leg a checking for any wounds. He didn't like to be touched; especially by someone he didn't really know that well, so he had to maintain his control to stop and not yank his appendage away from her prying fingers, and to remind himself that she wasn't doing anything that would cause him harm; she was worried, so he let her search until the panic he'd seen in her eyes subsided.

"Hey if ya wanted to get in my pants, all ya had ta' do was ask!" he said wryly and a little out of character.

The look she shot him knocked all the confidence he'd put behind the words and his usual stoic expression settled on his face. He didn't know why they'd even come out of his mouth in the first place. As if Andrea would ever look at him like that? It seemed ill fitting considering what had happened earlier in the day and he almost wanted to kick himself for saying it to her at all.

He still wasn't completely sure he wouldn't kick ten barrels of shit out of the stupid, cocky, son of a bitch cop once they got back to the farm for even attempting to…No, Focus on the task at hand right now!

He stood quickly and walked over to the edge of the roof, looking over at the myriad of walking corpses he hocked a lugé before sending it hurtling their way. "Fuckers." He spat venomously; that sick feeling in is stomach only just beginning to subside as the adrenaline wore off.

"That was close." Andrea whispered behind him, her presence quite comforting despite their lack of relationship since joining the group. When he thought about it, despite their trek through the woods when they were looking for…Sophia; it still hurt him to think he failed that little girl, he hadn't had much contact or need to build a relationship with Andrea at all, but he liked what he was uncovering and he was glad to see some of the fight back in her bones. They needed to work on her shooting skills, but then she seemed like a natural and would pick up fast.

The riled up reaching hands of the dead moved like a centipedes legs and the moans hummed loudly through the summer air. The heat of the day sizzled on the roof and his mouth felt parched under the suns rays.

"Almost shot me again." He said blatantly as the ringing sensation in is ears finally dissipated.

"Yeah, you're welcome." She dead-panned with obvious irritation lacing her tone.

He smiled to himself as she turned away and made for the roof access door; checking her gun and readying for what they might find inside. He followed closely behind her and she waited, back pressed to the wall as he reached for the handle.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded in agreement and he threw the door open.

* * *

_**AN. Please leave a review if possible as they keep me inspired to write. Also any typos are my own and sorry for them if they're there, but I really wanted to get something up this week.**_

_**Jada**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the delay guys. Had so much to do, but I won't bore you with the details. Hope you enjoy and i should have another chapter up in bout 2 weeks xx**_

* * *

A gust of stale air was all that met them as the door swung on its hinges, the musty smell seemed almost thankful for some release and dissipated quickly into the atmosphere. The stairs descended and turned at 90˚ into darkness and Daryl leaned to the right to try and get a better look at what was down there.

As he stepped onto the first wooden plank of the stairs he could hear the faint thudding on the boarded up window as the dead beat against it in hunger, knowing there was a meal inside.

"Wait here for a minute." He said to Andrea when she started after him. When she just nodded and stood ready with her gun pointed down the small passageway he was shocked she hadn't blasted him for it. He didn't get women.

He made his way quietly down, his crossbow raised and ready. He could feel the sweat run down his back and meet with the waistband of his jeans. The stifling heat inside the small space was almost suffocating the more he descended and the pounding was deafening the nearer he got to the bottom.

As he turned the corner he spotted a heavy looking door, solid and a shiny apple red in the darkness that enveloped it. He looked to Andrea, her gaze never wavering from his form and like she had read his mind she tossed him the flashlight from her belt in one swift movement.

He clicked it on and the small passageway seemed less ominous with a little light shed on it, but that didn't abate the churning sensation in his stomach that something was really wrong here. He signalled for Andrea to come down and she was by his side in a few strides, her quickness and quietness impressing him a little. They moved together towards their destination, the mixture of heat from both of them adding to the already sweltering heat in the confines of the small space.

He tested the handle and the door moved easily under his pressure, opening with ease into the stockroom, the white metal shelves still holding a fair few boxes and he hoped what was inside them was worth all this trouble.

He heard the shuffle of cardboard and turned to find his partner rummaging through the boxes, shooting her a disapproving glance.

"What. Might as well check 'em while we're here and it's all clear." She gave as excuse.

The thoughts 'Women and Shopping' came to mind, but he didn't see Andrea as the type who would gossip with her girlfriends over Martini's after a day of stiff store bags and spending on her credit card. She seemed more like the type to go out on her own and shop in little independent boutiques or trinket stores, find a quaint little coffee shop and read a book and maybe even just spend her day indoors watching movies and ordering take-out. He didn't doubt that when she went to work she wore designer labels and high powered suits – Women's suits of course – and busted the balls of all her male colleagues with her opinionated and dominant presence.

He didn't like to admit that he knew a woman much like Andrea before Merle got outta prison again and ended any chance Daryl'd had at having a true female friend. She was different to Andrea in looks of course. She'd had long, straight brown hair that when the sun hit it turned a deep red shade that he thought made it look like it was on fire at times, but in a controlled sorta way. She had eyes that reminded him of honey unlike Andrea's indecisive blue/green tones and she didn't have the same short-fuse temperament as Andrea, she wasn't _as_ hot headed as his curly haired blonde friend; if you could eve call them friends? Hannah was her name, Hannah Franklin, but she was a spitfire who sure knew how to bust balls whether it was just a friendly debate over potato chips or at her job and when she was riled up she was like a dog with a bone.

Best 6 months of his life he spent with her, she was beautiful, intelligent and didn't judge him for the nothing he had. He'd got a job working in an auto shop when she rolled in in her little jeep, her engine making a rattling sound and her face all worried, he'd fixed the problem in no time and sent her on her way. It was when he'd spotted her a few days later in the local store getting groceries that he'd realised she wasn't just passing through, making him wonder who she really was and where she was staying as she wasn't a local; cause what crazy ass human being came here for a holiday or to play house, and then she'd saw him gawping and smiled sweetly, she had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and in typical Daryl fashion; when he was scared of what he was feeling, he just scowled and left.

But it was that night, when she'd walked into the bar all eyes had turned to her slender form, her creamy skin like a homing beacon for all the dirty cats that frequented that hovel of a place and the waft of her perfume was like that innocent new born baby smell and everyone wanted a whiff. He could practically see the drool on the mouths of the other bar patrons as her eyes scanned the bar, but she'd surprised him by just strolling in with her head held high, walking past all the burly figures like she owned the joint and sat 2 stools down from him and ordered a shot of whisky. He didn't think she'd noticed him at all, but when she'd downed her drink she asked for another and signalled to him 'And one for my saviour over there.' she'd said to the bartender. The man had raised an eyebrow at her admission and chuckled under his breath thus resulting in the two of them punching it out and him outside with her fussing over him and apologising. He'd been his usual rude an' obnoxious self, but she surprised him yet again when she shoved him on his ass off the bench and went back into the bar cause she'd; as she put it, '_Had enough of his pitiful whining_' and he '_could Go Fuck Himself then_.' He'd waited outside for her the rest of the night, not actually knowing why until she popped outta the door and he caught her attention. She looked like she was ready to pound on him until he mumbled an apology and her expression completely changed, the awkward quiet that followed was broken when she said goodnight.

He'd actually searched for her the next day and found her sitting in the little diner on the outskirts of town and went in to talk to her, it had been a little awkward at first and she'd seemed a little taken aback at his arrival, but she'd been polite and offered him the seat across from her. The rest as they say is history and they'd become regular occurrences in each other's everyday lives. Daryl'd never had a friend who was a girl before then, not even at school; when he'd bothered to show up, and it'd felt…nice.

He'd never gotten the chance to see what could have become of the relationship and Daryl'd thought they could have been more than friends - knew they could have been from the 2 heated kisses he'd shared with her - because Merle had come out of jail and put a stop to; as he put it, Daryl's 'Pansy Ass, Pussy Whipped behaviour cause she wasn't for the likes of a Dixon. Too stuck up her own ass!' even though she wasn't at all. Daryl stayed with her for the next month or so, but it wasn't the same with Merles doin' his damndest to make sure they had little time together, but the final straw came when Merle started in on her after a Daryl took her hunting and out for a drink at the local bar, said if she liked 'slumming' he could show her a better time than his 'Baby Brother' and he'd grabbed at her. She full-on punched Merle in the face and busted his lip, but she was a slip compared to his hefty brother and Daryl'd got into a full blown brawl with the man over the girl, ended up with a few busted ribs and a split lip himself, but it was then that he knew he had to let her go. He was afraid of what Merle would do to her if he didn't. The look on her face as she drove out of his life was burned forever into his memory and he wondered if she was still alive in all this madness?

He closed then box he'd been rummaging through realising they'd gone through the mass during his musings and only found a few canned vegetables and a few cans of pork and beans. The rest was useless to them.

"Let's hope we have better luck in there." Andrea said walking towards the other door in the stockroom. "You ok?" she asked with genuine concern.

He just nodded, hating the self-loathing bullshit that he knew was written on his face. He needed to go hunting soon and get his head clear, he hated thinking too much about the past; it was only filled with pain.

"Wait." He said tersely, that off feeling coming back to the forefront of his thoughts. The dead still hammered against the boards like some sort of tribal drummers and he wondered if the damn things would hold as they scouted the store for goods.

He turned the handle slowly and moved the heavy metal and oak so he could take a peek at what was on the other side. It was coated in darkness; the only light that cut into the black had slithered through the higher planks of wood at the top windows, he didn't see any sign of imminent danger and pushed the door wide to let the stuffy air out. The sweat was dripping from his skin now, sticky and making him slightly uncomfortable if he was honest, but he lifted his flashlight to scan the room.

"Here." He heard Andrea whisper and turned the flashlight to where she was standing, hand resting on a light switch. "Couldn't hurt to try." And with that she flipped it. To their surprise the lights fired up - very dimly - but enough to make it easier for them.

It was then that he noticed the set-up of the place and that someone had made this theirs. There was a crudely made bedding area next to where they now stood. By his quick account there were at least 5 of them occupying the space, but it was the small tatty brown teddy that caught his eye and made his chest constrict at the thought they were about to steal from a child.

"Maybe we should just leave it." He said quietly turning to Andrea who had moved over to the far line of shelves and was throwing goods into her bag.

"What?" she said stopping. The banging had lessened slightly, but still rattled through the small store. He pointed with his crossbow to the stuffed animal instead, hoping she'd understand what he was trying to say.

She walked over to him, her arm brushing against his as she did so. "Yeah. There not here now. Who knows how long ago they left or if they'll even come back?" she said quietly. He went to reply when he heard a scrape from behind the line of non-working fridges that decorated a whole wall beside the 'beds'. "What is…"

"Sshhh." He cut her off quickly and slowly moved towards the glass doors, his footsteps low and quiet. He felt Andrea move behind him, the click of the safety on her gun causing him to stop abruptly and the two of them almost colliding. He shook his head. "That'll draw to much 'tention." He whispered and handed her his hunting knife; albeit a little reluctantly.

Another faint scuffle turned his focus back on the bunch of fridges, at the end of the row he noticed a heap of tools and wood piled up high next to a makeshift workstation. Someone had definitely put roots down here at this current point in time. No-one would invest this much effort if they were just gonna move on.

A small whimper came from the end fridge and he rushed forwards yanking the glass door open.

"Please don't hurt us." A red headed woman cried, arms wrapped around two small whimpering children; children younger than Carl and Sophia, and he just stood there gawking. It wasn't until Andrea stepped up beside him and calmly began to usher the woman and children out of the fridge that he regained some of his senses.

"Be quiet and shut ya whining." He said gruffly. "They'll hear ya 'n start up again." The children quietened instantly. He was talking about the walkers that had calmed outside, which was unusual because once they knew there was a meal they usually hounded until they got their hands on it, yet strangely enough they'd gone quiet. It worried him more than he cared to admit and he hoped the other people of this group hadn't returned just yet.

The woman was eyeing him wearily and Daryl didn't like the look in her eye. It bordered on a mother bear protecting her young. Her eyes flitted to Andrea's gun and Daryl was about to call out when the Blonde woman did something that even he didn't see coming.

"Don't even think about it." She said in a low threatening tone as she held _his_ knife to the throat of the red-headed boy; her blue/green eyes holding a deadly darkness in their depths.

"NO! Please." The woman begged.

"Andrea?" he questioned. A little worry lacing his voice because she was scaring him with how closely she was pressing the knife to the little boys throat. The red head's eyes danced frantically from the boy to Andrea in fear.

"Now we're not here to hurt you or these children. We were just searching for supplies is all." She stated coolly, the slight southern twang in her voice didn't seem out of place oddly enough.

"Take what you want, just don't hurt him." Tears fell from the other woman's eyes and she dropped to her knees. The little girl just stood still with her hand clutching at the woman's top, eyes wide and body trembling, her dark hair and big brown, water filled eyes made his stomach turn and he stepped up behind his partner, laying his hand on her lower arm.

"Stop." She turned her head and their eyes connected. Instantly hers lost their darkness and she released the little boy; who ran straight into his mother's arms. Confusion etched its way onto her face and she looked down at where his fingers still curled around her small arm. He'd never noticed how small her arms actually were, he could literally wrap his fingers around it so they touched together.

This new world was so different to the one before it and Andrea most probably was used to just going to her local store or ordering a chicken salad from her local restaurant to fill her hungry stomach. Daryl hadn't had a great life, but he was grateful that he learned how to hunt and track and kill in order to fill his stomach or he wouldn't have survived this long. At least that's what he'd devised from the few…weeks or could be months for all he knew, time just kinda folded into one these days…he'd been with this group and he knew they wouldn't have survived without him. They'd gotten too used to having everything so readily available for themselves.

She nodded at him and pulled away, the heat of her still lingering on his palm and she moved back towards the far shelves. He looked at the red head clutching the two kids closely, her gaze wondering between him and Andrea. "We're not gon' take it all." He said honestly. "How many of ya'll are stayin' 'ere."

"7." The little girl answered.

"Sshhh Kelsey. Don't you tell 'em nuttin." The red head piped in.

"Andrea." He called and she stopped packing cans. "We got enough. Let's go."

"What? We have hardly anything at all and there's plenty here to share."

"I said we're leavin'" She sighed and threw the last packet of whatever she was holding in her bag. He turned back to the red head. "You gonna be alright here? Or do you want us to wait for the others to come back."

The red heads eyes turned into slits of suspicion, a vicious scowl marring her pale face. "Stop pretending you're so nice. I know your kind, just take what you want without thought for anyone else." She spat eyes darting to Andrea before looking him up and down in the process.

Daryl wouldn't admit it, but her words stung a little; he would never steal from children, in fact he'd give them all his food and go without if necessary, but he kept his face neutral though and gave her a blank stare.

"Listen lady." Andrea piped in, her face full of anger. "Daryl is one of the most decent human beings left on this planet. Without him my group would not have survived as long as we have. He is a great hunter, an excellent tracker and provider for us. So you should shut that mouth of yours and don't make judgments on us. The world is a different place now. You think we're bad, you haven't seen the kind of people left in this world yet; we're still decent." He felt a swell of pride at her words and felt the tug of a smile pull at the corner of his mouth.

"Says you Barbie. Not 5 minutes ago you were holdin' a knife to my son's neck." She pulled the boy tighter to her body. "Can tell you ain't a mother."

"No I'm not, but like I said we're still relatively decent. I would never have actually hurt your son. I can't say the same for whatever's left of the human race. Imagine if it was someone else. How do your chances of survival measure up then." He tone was calm, but menacing and he watched the change come over the red heads face.

"Let's go Andrea." And with that they left.

* * *

_**Please drop a review and let me know what you think. I should hopefully have more regular updates now that I've mostly sorted my technical issues out lol.**_

_**Thanx**_

_**Jada x**_


End file.
